The Mortal Goddess
by Unmei Bara
Summary: A goddess banished to the mortal world for what she did, lives now and for evermore a mortal with the abilities of a goddess. This time she is reborn, reborn as a gifted saint serving Athena. But will her past interfere with her fate as a saint?
1. Chapter 1: The Rebirth Of A Goddess

Chapter 1: The Rebirth Of A Goddess

Hundreds of years ago, Olympia

"You have sinned greatly! Have you anything to say for yourself?!" Zeus shouted at me. "I have sinned and nothing else should be said, but I have one request. May I keep my position as a goddess?" I replied. "Have you not sinned enough?! But as my respect towards you, I shall allow you to be a goddess on earth, but even so you will be a mortal. You are banished from Olympia, and no one will know your existence as a goddess, and you keep nothing but your necklace and powers from this land, your memories will be minimum. From this day on you will be nothing more then a mortal goddess." Zeus shouted. "Very well, Lord Zeus. I shall leave right away." I replied getting up. I turned around and left Olympia after having a last glance.

Present, Jamir

I packed up my things and looked out the window, it was almost noon. I teleported down and saw Kiki practicing his telekinesis. "Kiki, tell Mu that I said goodbye and I'm going to Japan after heading to the Sanctuary so goodbye Kiki." I said with a smile. "Okay, I will, take care Bara." Kiki replied. I gave him a pat on the head and started to teleport to the Sanctuary.

Sanctuary

"Took you long enough, we thought you weren't coming." Kumiko said. Kumiko was a female saint and the adopted sister of Aldebaran. "It takes time to teleport far you know." I replied in an unpleasant tone. "Well can we go now? I'm getting old here!" Natalie replied. Natalie was the little sister of Camus and a female silver saint as well. "Well getting old won't do YOU any harm. But we can go now." I said putting my hand on my hip. Natalie stuck her tongue out and I sweatdroped. Soon we left for Japan.

On the plane

"So that's the plan, any questions?" I asked. "Ya, do we have to wear out masks?" Natalie asked. "You know the rules." I replied. "I'd rather die then wear my mask." Kumiko groaned. "That can be arranged you know." I replied calmly. Kumiko shot me a death glare and just smiled and then put on my mask. They groaned and did the same.

Hours later, Japan

Upon reaching Japan, Kumiko and Natalie wore their cloths and left. The plan was being carried out. I headed to the Kido mansion, my part was yet to be played.

Kido Mansion

I saw Tatsumi run to get Saori as I entered. "So, I'm back. Now what's this about a tournament?" I asked as soon as they opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Violin Saint Kazuko

Chapter 2: The Violin Saint Kazuko

"The Galaxian Tournament. It's a fight to determine who is a strong and worthy saint to acquire the mystrile cloths. You're just in time your match is tomorrow. Tonight is a match between Jabu and Kazuko." Saori replied. "Who am I facing?" I asked. "Shun." Saori replied. "Shun? Just my luck…" I thought. "Where shall I stay?" I asked. "You may stay at one of the rooms here at the Kido Mansion." Saori replied. "Fine." I replied. Tatsumi led me to my room and I teleported my luggage to me as soon as Tatsumi left the room. "Wonder how everyone is doing… And how was their time during training." I thought as I unpacked.

As I unpacked, I suddenly heard a knock on the window. I opened it and two dark figures jumped in. It was Kumiko and Natalie. "So did you guys find a place to stay?" I asked as I continued to unpack. "Yeah… We're staying at The Red Star Hotel, like you care." Kumiko replied. "I'm just going to ignore that last bit. Anyways tomorrow is my match, so don't take any action just yet. Also remember to watch the matches and observe their abilities." I said. "Alright!" Natalie replied. "Whatever…" Kumiko replied. Then they left, giving me some privacy. I hugged my beloved sheep plushie.

"Little Aries, what shall I do? I have to fight Shun tomorrow… My cute adopted brother Shun…" I said hugging my sheep plushie tighter. "Well might as well spend my free time outside." I said putting my sheep plushie on my pillow. Then, I headed out to the library. I spent my time reading the books I borrowed at the park. When it was almost dark I headed to my room at the Kido mansion, grabbed my cloth and headed to the coliseum where the Galaxian Tournament was being held. I wore my cloth before heading in.

Galaxian Tournament Coliseum

'UNICORN VERSUS VIOLIN' was written on the screen. Jabu went into his fighting stance, and Kazuko put her violin on her shoulder about to play it. I leaned against a wall in the hallway behind Hyoga and the other bronze saints. "What are you going to do play me a lullaby?" Jabu said arrogantly. "You don't know how wrong you are Jabu…" I thought. I knew from the things I learnt from Orphee, the Lyra Silver Saint that Kazuko was going to attack in the form of music or strings. "No… I shall okay a Melody!!" Kazuko shouted. Her music was fast, her notes were strong. Jabu covered his ears and shouted in pain. "It's no use… My notes go directly to your brain." Kazuko shouted. Even though I wasn't the one in pain I knew how much it would hurt just from listening. "That's what you get from under-estimating your opponent Jabu." I thought. Jabu let out one more scream and collapsed to the ground. 'Winner Violin' was written in big letters on the screen. I turned around and left.

Outside The Coliseum

"Did you see that?" Natalie asked. "Of course." I replied. "She won't be easy…" Kumiko said. "We'll see won't we?" I replied and I left for the Kido Mansion, while Kumiko and Natalie headed for their hotel.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

Next day, Kido Mansion.

I woke up with the sun shine on my face. I woke up although I had planed to sleep longer for I had nothing much to do. I did my morning routine and hugged my Little Aries then placed her on my pillow and went down to eat something.

I went into the kitchen and saw someone eating pancakes. It was a girl I had never seen before. Anyhow, I entered with my mask. "Who are you?" the girl asked. I looked at her and noticed she seemed about 17 years old. "I'm Bara." I said plainly as I took out some bread. "I'm Galatea. You're a saint am I right?" she said taking another bite of her pancake. "Yes, you are correct. May I ask what you are doing here? I have never seen you before." I replied as I started cooking as I had already gathered all the ingredients. "Well… I live here now I was adopted… Since…" she answered, her tone getting sadder by the minute. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me." I said. "So what are you cooking?" she asked, she sounded like she was cheering up. "French Toast. Want some?" I said offering her some of the toast I just cooked. "Sure." She said taking a piece. We chatted till even after we both finished eating.

"Well, I have to go now. Bye!" Galatea said after a while. "Okay, goodbye then, Galatea." I said as I put on my mask which I took off to eat. Then I left and did some reading in the park till it was almost time for my match.

Later, Coliseum"

The fan girls screamed and cheered as Shun entered the ring. I entered and noticed Galatea sitting next to Saori up in the box. "Shun you are so popular. You should quit being a saint and be a superstar." said the announcer. I giggled. "I agree Shun." I said. "Knowing Shun he won't fight might as well make him." I thought. I raised my cosmos making it aggressive, not giving him time to reply. He pulled back his chains which were getting restless. "Please, I don't want to fight. I'm only fighting so I can see nii-san again." Shun said. I calmed down my cosmos letting Shun regain control of his chains seeing he still wouldn't fight. "Well, I'm not going to surrender." I said coldly. "Very well." He said. His chains started to surround him, shaping itself like the Andromeda Nebula itself. "My chains protect me, so you should think carefully how much your life is worth. If you think it's worth the risk then come on in. But you will not reach me." He said calmly. "I don't want to seem too strong… So…" I thought and charged towards Shun. The chains started to charge at me. I dodged and let a few hit me causing me to fall back. "Please stop, if I hadn't shown mercy you might already be dead!" Shun pleaded. "Good. No one noticed that I dodged a bunch." I said softly so only I could hear it. I charged straight at Shun dodging more than the first time which allowed me to get right infront of Shun. Even so I was still wounded. "The battle is far from over, Shun." I said coldly as I grabbed his neck. All this fan girls screamed in shock.


	4. Chapter 4: From The Shadows

Chapter 4: From The Shadows

Still holding Shun's neck I jumped up high in the air. "Winged Vixen Flight! First Strike!" I yelled as I threw Shun head first towards the ground. The fan girls kept yelling and screaming. Shun got up, he was amazed at my power, but he didn't give up. He clutched his chains tightly about to attack. I teleported behind him and threw him up before he could attack. "Second Strike!" I yelled. I used both my hands to push him and jumped backwards as he him the ground. The fan girls continued screaming and yelling, some even yelled insults at me. Since they did not know my name, they called me Winged Vixen. They were starting to annoy me. Suddenly, something hit my mask. Some fan girl threw a piece of rubbish at me. I looked over in that direction and shouted, "You people are only spectators, so it would be wise not to interfere." I looked back at Shun. "Final Strike!" I yelled as I charged towards Shun. "Third Stri- Ahhh!" I yelled. Shun had prepared a counter attack as I was distracted. As I was about to kick him up into the air, his chains hit me. As I was not prepared, I received the full blast. One of his chains even broke my mask in two. I immediately looked down. "Even though its not a big deal to show my face as that rule doesn't apply to me… I didn't want Shun to know my true identity just yet." I thought feeling a little sad. Nevertheless, I kept my face emotionless. I looked up revealing my face. Shun was shocked. "Bara nee-san?!" Shun could barely believe his eyes, a few tears rolled down his face as the words came out of his mouth. Shun let go of his chains. All the other bronze saints were shocked as well. The crowd however was confused. I stood up and brushed myself. "Yes, Shun?" I replied.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of Shun's chains moving about. Shun and I ignored the fight and looked at the chains. It was shaping into letters. "A-X-I-A. Axia!" Shun said. "Axia? In Greek it means treasure doesn't it? But what could that mean?" I replied. Just then, the chains became very restless. It moved itself with haste, this time towards the direction of the cloths. Nachi, Hyoga, Kazuko, and I stood next to Shun looking at the chains. "Shun, you're not moving them yourself right?" Nachi asked. But the fact Shun wasn't holding his chains were proof enough. Suddenly, Shun expanded his Cosmos which surrounded us until the Andromeda Chains were at a point. The chains suddenly stopped and became aggressive. "In that direction? Then the treasure refers to the cloths!" I exclaimed, looking at the cloth. "Not just any of those cloths, I think they refer to the mystrile cloths." Shun said.

Just then, the lights went out. Red lighting struck everywhere. When it seemed as if the lighting struck between the two mystrile cloths, an orange flame-like glow appeared. The lighting stopped and it looked like someone was emerging from the glow. It was just like he had been hiding in the shadows the whole time. The lights turned back on just at that second and revealed that person to be non-other then the Phoenix Bronze Saint. The crowd cheered as the announcer announced his arrival.

Shun's chains were getting out of control. Therefore, Shun let go of his chains which charged towards the Phoenix Saint. "Wait, Shun!" I shouted a few seconds before Seiya and Shiryu as I turned towards Shun in haste, but it was a bit too late, the chain had already grabbed the left wrist of the Phoenix Saint.


	5. Chapter 5: Stolen Treasures

Chapter 5: Stolen Treasures

"Shun! Don't you remember? The phoenix is Ikki nii-chan!" I said looking at Shun. "Yes... I remember now! Nii-chan is it really you?!" Shun asked the phoenix saint eagerly. The phoenix saint eagerly. The phoenix saint removed his mask that was covering his eyes. A tear rolled down his face. "Nii-san!!!" Shun yelled. Suddenly, I felt like taking back my words. Something was wrong, I felt an aura full of hate from Ikki. "Shun…" Ikki said, his face turning into a frown. "I have never in my life been so disgusted at your face!" Ikki yelled launching a punch at Shun. I pushed him aside causing me to get hurt in the arm. "Bara!" Shun yelled. I clutched my wound. "Ikki what's wrong with you?! You almost hurt Shun!" I yelled. Ikki jumped into the ring. "I'm here to bring you all to hell." He said then he pulled at the chain at his arm causing Shun to fall forward then he kicked him hard. I raised my Cosmos and was about to attack Ikki when suddenly I was hit from behind. I tried hard not to scream. "Ikki your opponent should be me not them." Nachi said wearing his cloth. But in a split second Nachi stopped moving when Ikki just lifted his fist. "Nachi, what's wrong?" Kazuko asked. "Nachi, what are you waiting for?" Seiya shouted. "The wolf is dead." Ikki said and poked his forehead, Nachi fell to the ground. The crowd was amazed. "Enough! Ikki stop playing with these fools." A voice came from the direction of the two mystrile cloth boxes. All the others and I turned to see a female saint. "That cloth… Cynthia?" I thought in shock. "Don't tell me what to do!" Ikki yelled then he snapped his fingers and multiple saints wearing black phoenix cloths emerged. Cynthia opened the cloth boxes and the saints took pieces of the cloths and disappeared with Ikki. "So Bara, was it so hard?" Cynthia said mockingly. "Stealing is dishonorable Cynthia." I said a bit angry.

"Well, anyway since you were so slow... Kill all the bronze saints." She ordered. "Bara what's the meaning of this?" Seiya asked. "Or do you plan to disobey?" Cynthia said. I turned to the bronze saints. "Bara, what's going on? What' wrong with you and nii-san?" Shun asked, without a word I kicked him aside and signaled for Kumiko and Natalie. "That's more like it… Now those who want to live, scram!" Cynthia yelled shooting and empty fist at the crowd. The crowd all ran for their lives. Seiya charged at me and I just punched him aside. "So should we help kill them?" Natalie asked. "No, go after Ikki and the black saints." I whispered to them. Kumiko and Natalie nodded then disappeared. "Where are they going?" Cynthia asked most displeased. "They went to make sure Ikki does what he's told." I replied calmly. "Okay who wants to die first?" I asked. Shun came forward. "Our duel hasn't finished yet." Shun said, his chains going into defense position. "Stardust." I said then looked at Cynthia. "Traitor!" she yelled. She was surrounded by my stardust. "This way you shouldn't be able to move." I said. "Guys go after Ikki! The other two have already gone ahead!" I told them. "But, Bara-" "I'll be fine." I interrupted Shun. They left without another word after nodding. Cynthia struggled. "I'm a silver saint remember?" Cynthia said with a smirk and suddenly, she shot a punch at my leg causing me to be distracted and fall to the ground and my stardust disappeared. Taking the chance, Cynthia ran towards the direction the others took off in. I picked myself up and ran after her. When I reached outside she had suddenly disappeared. Having lost her I hurried to catch up with the others. With my injured leg I was slow. When I found them, they were already returning, a few mystrile cloth pieces in their hands.


	6. Chapter 6: Friend Or Foe?

Chapter 6: Friend Or Foe?

*Back at the Kido Mansion*

"So are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Shiryu asked as everyone turned to me. "Well, Cynthia that female saint you saw is a silver saint and along with Ikki they came to get the cloths and call it their own. We however have come to cease the fighting that was going on and bring back the cloths to Greece." I said calmly. "Then why did you listen to her orders and attack us before you attacked her?" Kazuko asked. "And why did she call you traitor when you did?" Shun added. "I joined forces with her in secret to try and foil her plan, Natalie and Kumiko however just followed orders." I said as Kumiko mumbled something at the last part. "But either way you guys were gonna take away the cloths no matter what or who won?" Seiya asked. "In a sense, yes. We will be bringing the cloths back to Greece when we retrieve the rest of the pieces." I said. "No matter what." Natalie added, then I started walking towards the door. "Where are you going, Bara? Hyoga asked. "To my room to rest and bandage my leg." I said coldly. "If there's anything you wanna know you can ask them." I said as I pointed to Natalie and Kumiko then walked out the door and went to my room. Just as I finished bandaging my leg I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. "Bara nee-san I wanna ask you about something…" Shun said as he opened the door. "Okay, what do you want to know?" I said with a smile. "It's about nii-san Was he acting like you or is he really like Cynthia?" Shun asked. "No, he wasn't acting." I said my smile slightly fading. "What happened to nii-san?" Shun's face filled with sadness. I put on a smile and looked at Shun. "Don't worry I'm sure he's still the Ikki we know and love, in the inside. We will change him back!" I said. "Yeah, you're right." Shun said cheering up, and I hugged him as he smiled. "Okay, I wanna sleep now." I said moving to the light switch. "Good night, nee-san." Shun said leaving. "Good night, Shun." I said, then I turned of the lights and started teleporting.

*Black Saint's Hideout*

"So how did it go "Traitor"?" I heard a voice. "Too early to tell but from the looks they believed it, Cynthia." I said as I turned and saw her face. "So you're saying no one suspected a thing? Good job everyone must be idiots." I turned to see Ikki sitting on a backwards chair. "I'll just ignore that." I said as I walked to a nearby chair and sat down legs crossed. "Anyways, what happened just now better be real acting. What's the next plan?" Cynthia asked. "What do you doubt me? The next plan is quite simple. From what I know Shiryu and Seiya's cloths are damaged so either one will be making a trip to Jamir to get it fixed. So it should take some time for him to fix it and recover. Therefore, if we strike early we shall have one less opponent." Cynthia and Ikki smirked with satisfaction. "Lady Oriana has also sent in news that tomorrow two more will join us." She said. "So will outnumber them and crush them." Ikki said. "We will organize a fight three days from tomorrow. I will go with whoever decides to go to Jamir to make sure everything goes as planned. Cynthia you plan the location and handle the preparations. Ikki you handle the troops and prepare and ambush. Oh, and next time not so hard." I said as I pointed to my injures. "Serves you right, plus you told us to be convincing." Cynthia said as Ikki smirked. I pouted a bit then teleported back to my room. I changed then snuggled into bed and cuddled my plushie. Making plans as I fell asleep.

*Next day, Kido Mansion (Main Room)*

I entered the room to see the gang discussing something. "Roshi told me there was someone who could fix cloths; I will bring both cloths and bring them to be fixed." I heard Shiryu. "Okay then we're counting on you Shiryu." Seiya said. "I've heard about that too, and from what I know you might need help Shiryu, I'm coming along." I volunteered. "Okay." He replied. It was decided we would go to Rozan Five Old Peaks first to get more information from Shiryu's master, Roshi later that day.

"So what's the plan update?" Natalie asked cheerfully after the others left. "And Natalie I want you to fight Kazuko." I said after telling them the plan. "And me?" Kumiko asked. "You pick." I said. "You can anyone but Shun." I added. "Uhh… Why does she get to pick and I have to fight Kazuko?" Natalie asked. "I just have a feeling you'll regret it later if you don't. Or you can fight the ice saint, Hyoga. I think he studied under one of your brother's pupils." I said with a smirk. "…I'll fight Kazuko." Natalie answered as Kumiko laughed. "I'll take Seiya then, he is the idiot." Kumiko said. "I don't see how you and Ikki can be so… I'm just gonna forget it." Kumiko glared at me. "I don't see how you can relate him to me, since he is your brother." She replied. "One word… Rebellious." Kumiko glared harder at me as I walked off, then teleported away.

*Black Saints' Hideout*

A girl with cyan hair and eyes together with a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes tackled me as I entered, shouting, "Bara alert!!!" "I thought it would be you two…" I said pushing them off. "So did you miss us?" the cyan haired girl asked combing her hair with her hand. "No, Roselle I did not." I said as I brushed myself. "Come one, we know you did." The other girl said putting her arm around my neck than pulled at it strangling me. "Cut it out, AngelMask." I said pushing away her arm smiling. "Okay, back to the point. I want you both in the ambush. Understand?" They both nodded. "As long as I get to beat someone up I'm fine." She said with a grin. "I sighed while Roselle sweatdroped. "Well I'm off now. Cynthia explained everything to you guys right?" I asked as I turned around. "Yup." AngelMask said. I teleported back to my room to prepare for the trip ahead.

*Rozan Five Old Peaks, China*

I bowed as I saw the old master. Shiryu told Roshi about getting the cloths fixed after exchanging greetings. During the conversation I left towards the river since there wasn't much need for me. I sat on a rock and enjoyed the scenery. "Why the secret?" I heard a voice. "So you knew. For personal reasons." I replied. "Master has told me a lot about you, Dohko." I said watching the water rush by. "Oh?" he answered.

*Kido Mansion, Japan*

While I was talking at China, something was going on at the Kido Mansion at Japan. "Lady Saori and Lady Galatea have been kidnapped!" Tatsumi yelled as he burst in. "What?!" all the saints who were there exclaimed. "I was gone for one second and when I came back they were gone, and this note was left behind." Tatsumi said holding out a piece of paper Seiya grabbed it and read out loud.

' _We are now taking these two as our hostages,_

_ If you want to see them again,_

_ Meet us in three days and bring all the pieces of the Mystrile cloths._

_ The meeting place is stated behind this note._

_ Be there at 9.00a.m if you EVER want to see them again,_

_ Be late and their safety isn't guaranteed._

_-B.S '_

The bronze saints looked at each other. "What do we do?" Hyoga asked. "Is there a need to ask?" Natalie answered.


End file.
